


Not Another Number

by TheSkyAtMidnight



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e17 Baby Blue, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkyAtMidnight/pseuds/TheSkyAtMidnight
Summary: He looks down at Leila once more before starting the car, she'll always be watched over- she's not just another number.  Not an ordinary baby- not to them.
Relationships: Harold Finch & John Reese
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Not Another Number

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This is my first fic for Person of Interest. This scene occurs before Laila is given to her grandparents.
> 
>  _Disclaimer:_ I own nothing of this show.

Reese is seated with a bundled-up Leila on his lap.

She's asleep, not surprising, considering her ordeal today. He gazes down at her, his features softening a fraction. She's so precious and innocent.

As she snuggles into him, something squeezes in his chest. He tries to imagine for a moment where… _if_ … but that is impossible now, or ever.

She lets out a tiny whimper, and he picks her up, gently rocking her. He can still feel her cold body, unresponsive as he tried to warm her. White hot rage surges through him, and his grip on her tightens, unconsciously, before he forces himself to relax.

He is drenched in death and blood and has associated with the worst of men. Some would equate him with them and yet here he is - saving lives, something he initially thought joining the CIA was for. And this pure, bundle of joy is in his arms, he allows himself a smirk at the irony.

It's time to leave her at her grandparents'. He carries her to Finch, and bends to hand her over, to find his ear being gripped by her tiny fingers.

"Shhh baby… Leila…" he gently pries her fingers off, and Finch slips his tie into their hold.

His mouth twitches, he's definitely going to tease Finch about that tie sometime. Harold shoots a pointed look at his wrists; he gives a reluctant nod and tends to them immediately.

Then they're seated in the car, Leila's awake now. He smooths her soft hair back and presses a kiss to the top of her forehead, she gurgles happily in return. They'll miss her.

He grips the steering wheel and glances over at Finch, who has an adoring smile on his face, as he too smooths her hair back and holds onto her.

Then Harold turns to him, and there's a curious darkness in his eyes, his mouth is stretched in a grim line "Mr. Reese-" he begins, and John knows what he's going to say before he says it.

"He'll pay, Harold." he says quietly.

Oh, he will, Elias is not going to get away, not if they have anything to do about it.

He does not regret saving Leila and sacrificing Moretti. 

Carter… he sighs, should she choose to end it… he feels a twinge at the thought of their unusual partnership ending. But they'll deal with it. At least she won't be actively hunting him, now that she knows what they do. 

He looks down at Leila once more before starting the car, she'll always be watched over- she's not just another number. Not an ordinary baby- not to them.

Number helped successfully, he thinks idly, as the houses pass by.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
